Love Less Interrupted
by Shoulda'BeenBornAShinobi
Summary: This is essentially a rewrite of chapter 39 of season 1 in the sense that Moka and Tsukune are NOT interrupted by the rest of the gang showing up.
1. Chapter 1: The Return Home

Author's Note: I've had the idea for this floating around in my head for a while. This explores I think would have happened in chapter 39 of the first season of Rosario + Vampire had Tsukune's & Moka's intimate moment NOT been interrupted by the rest of the gang showing up. Anyway the start of this could be considered a novelization of the first few pages of chapter 39 so it will be a little slow starting out.

Disclaimer: Rosario + Vampire is the intellectual property of Akihisa Ikeda and is licensed in the United States to Viz Media LLC. This story is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

Love Less Interrupted

Chapter 1: The Return Home

October 31, Halloween. An eerie looking monk looked out upon the destruction caused by his charges with an odd sense of amusement.

"Fuu… They were really thorough with the destruction of the academy. Let's see what'll be done next…"

* * *

A notice had been placed throughout the school to ensure that everyone would see it:

"Notification of Closure: Due to the excessive damages the academy has suffered the school will be temporarily closed for renovation."

When he saw this, Tsukune Aono was a bit surprised, "A temporary closure?!! Youkai Academy is suspending classes?!!" Tsukune continued reading the notice. " Please note: During the period of closure, all students are to return to their respective homes. You are not allowed to run riot…"

When Tsukune mentioned that they had to return home, Kurumu Korono, who was listening, started to freak out a little bit, "What…? Return home…? That means… Tsukune will be returning to the human world?!"

She then proceeded to attempt to thoroughly smother Tsukune in a hug, visibly irking Moka. "If that's the case won't it mean that I won't be able to see Tsukune? I don't want this…"

After things had calmed down a little bit, Tsukune had some time to think about the situation. "Return home… It's been half a year since I was last home." He then had a slightly nervous look on his face, "Anyway, it's a good opportunity for me to take a trip back home. I guess my parents are quite worried about me."

When he said this Moka and the rest had concerned looks on their faces. Recognizing this, he thought of something that might help to dispel their possible concerns, "Don't worry. I'll give you my contact number. That way everyone will be able to stay in contact through the phone."

Kurumu seemed to perk up immediately, "Oh… Since you said it, I guess there's no helping it… fufufufufufufu…" Ruby seemed a little confused as to Kurumu's sudden seemingly new-found enthusiasm. Moka, on the other hand, still seemed quite sad that Tsukune would be returning to the human world.

* * *

Later that day, all the students were boarding the buses to return to their homes. As Tsukune boarded his bus, he waved goodbye to Moka. She was still holding on tightly to the piece of paper with Tsukune's phone number and address on it. While riding the bus home, Tsukune took the time to reflect on what he thought was turning into an impossible dream, his return to the human world. 'Before, I would dream everyday… and envision an impossible scenario… I never knew that this scenario would come true today… that I would be able to make it back to the human world, alive… It seems too simple and absurd…'

When he got off the bus he checked his watch, 'Hmm… one O'clock. Dad is still at work right now. So that means it's just Mom at home then.'

He then made the hour's walk from the graveyard where he was dropped of by the bus to his home. When he made it to the gate of the Aono residence, he had a warm smile on his face.

'It's only been little over half a year since I've been home and yet it feels like a lifetime.'

Tsukune went up and rang the doorbell. He heard his mother come to the door and when she opened it, he just said what came naturally, "Mom, I'm home."

* * *

End of chapter note: I ended this chapter here because it felt like a good spot to stop while I was writing it. Also after uploading, it appears to be much shorter. The second chapter should be up shortly.


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected Guest

Author's Note: Since her name wasn't mentioned in the manga, I had to go off season 2 of the anime with the name they used for Tsukune's mother , Kasumi. I didn't want there to just be a bunch of "Tsukune's mother"'s everywhere. As much of a bastardization of the story line as the anime is, the episode based off the chapter remained fairly true to the original chapter.

Disclaimer: Rosario + Vampire is the intellectual property of Akihisa Ikeda and is licensed in the United States to Viz Media LLC. This story is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

Love Less Interrupted

Chapter 2 - Unexpected Guest

_**At the end of Chapter 1 : **_

_**Tsukune went up and rang the doorbell. He heard his mother come to the door and when she opened it, he just said what came naturally, "Mom, I'm home."**_

His mother, Kasumi, had bit of a confused look on her face, "Tsu… Tsukune? What are you doing home? Not that I'm not glad to see you."

"Oh! Right, well the school had to close temporarily for repairs because of an electrical fire. So the headmaster decided it would be a good opportunity to take a few months to do some renovations." 'I can't really tell her that the school was almost destroyed by the students during the festival. Even for a human school that would raise a lot of questions.'

Kasumi then had bit of a concerned look on her face. "Oh that's terrible! I hope no one got hurt, but still you should have called ahead if you were going to be home for a while."

They then moved into the kitchen to continue their conversation, "Oh, I just remembered. Kyou-chan came over to visit yesterday. She said she had a wonderful time at your school's festival." Tsukune seemed a bit skeptical about that though, "Is… is that so… That's good to hear."

Kasumi then went over to the faucet to fill the tea kettle, "Ah… just wait while I make some tea." Tsukune then waved his hand dismissively, "I'm not a guest, Mom. I can make the tea myself. You can go ahead and sit down."

While he was doing that, Kasumi continued talking, "You seem to have changed. When you first started high school you'd call back everyday to tell me everything that had happened that day… But you haven't been calling back as much as you used too. Frankly… I'm a little scared… Scared that you might have changed completely…" She then laughed and smiled warmly at Tsukune, "This must be what they call being independent once you leave home… I guess that you're all grown up now… You've become manlier." After she had said that, the doorbell rang again, "Oh, who could that be?" and went to the door. When she opened the door, Kasumi saw something she was not expecting, a beautiful girl with pink hair and wearing a uniform she recognized as being similar to the one her son wore. As a result she let out a surprised yell. The girl asked in a very polite manner, "Um, is Tsukune home?"

Tsukune, going to see what was the matter, yelled "M-Mom? Are you alright?"

She replied back, "There… There's a really beautiful young lady here looking for you…" When he got the door, he was just as surprised to see who it was, "Mo-Mo-Mo-Moka-san." Moka then kept talking, "I apologize for the intrusion but I got on the wrong bus and wound up here. I also knew Tsukune lived around here so I decided to come visit, if that's fine with you, ma'am." Once Kasumi was over the initial shock, she realized she should invite Moka inside, "Oh… Yes, that's fine. Come in dear."

Tsukune and Moka then went up to his room. When they entered, Moka looked around with a sense of awe, "So this is Tsukune's room…" Meanwhile, Tsukune's mind was racing, 'Unbelievable… Moka-san is actually in my bedroom… What should I do… I've got no idea. What should I do in this kind of situation?' Moka, noticing the nervous look on Tsukune's face, then spoke up, "Ah, my sudden arrival won't cause any trouble, will it?" She then had a shy, embarrassed look on her face, "After you returned to the human world, I kept feeling uneasy. I felt that I might not get to see you again."

Tsukune realized he needed to calm her fears, "Wh-what's making you think that? That's impossible… Because I…" As Tsukune was trying talk to Moka, he had unwittingly caused her to back into his bed. When she fell onto it, she grabbed the cloth of Tsukune's shirt, causing him to fall forward as she fell backward.

They landed on the bed in a somewhat awkward fashion, but one that felt right as well. Moka was lying down on the bed and Tsukune was supporting his weight above her with his arms. By this point Moka was blushing profusely, her breathing had become heavy, and her eyes were looking at Tsukune with longing, "Tsuku…ne…" Tsukune was blushing as well and visibly shaking out of excitement, "Moka-san…" Realizing what she wanted him to do, he moved his face close to hers as his heart pounded louder and louder in his head. Then he kissed her slowly and gently. As Tsukune did this, he thought, 'Her lips are so soft.' Moka decided to take some initiative and slid her tongue into his mouth, causing his eyes to widen out of surprise but he responded in kind after the initial shock. Moka proceeded to wrap her arms around Tsukune's neck to pull him deeper into the kiss. As Tsukune and Moka both eventually needed to catch their breath, Tsukune sat up, pulling Moka up with him, her arms still around his neck. After this, Moka moved herself into Tsukune's lap, looking Tsukune in the eye with a warm expression and said, "I love you Tsukune. I love you so much." When she said this, Tsukune felt like he was on top of the world, "I love you too, Moka." 'This moment couldn't be any more perfect' Then something totally unexpected happened, Moka's stomach growled. She thought to herself, 'Oh, this is so embarrassing.' "Um, Tsukune, if you don't mind, could I…" Tsukune just had to shake his head while chuckling slightly. 'She can be so cute sometimes.' "No, Moka, I don't mind, but my mom could be coming in any minute now and how would we explain it to her." Moka responded with bit of a pouty look on her face and whispered sweetly in his ear, "But Tsukune ~ ~, it's been a while and it won't take long… "

* * *

End of Chapter Note: Hopefully I didn't screw up too bad with Tsukune's & Moka's first kiss considering I've never had a girlfriend in 18 years of life. Pathetic, I know. But anyway I'll try to have the 3rd chapter up in a few days. Also it would be nice to have some more feedback on what I'm doing right and what I need to improve. In other words click that review button.


	3. Chapter 3: Late Introductions

Author's Note: Just want to give you all a heads up. I'm starting back to my classes at college as 01-25-2010 so the chapters may be slow coming after this.

Disclaimer: Rosario + Vampire is the intellectual property of Akihisa Ikeda and is licensed in the United States to Viz Media LLC. This story is for entertainment purposes only.

_**At the end of Chapter 2: "No, Moka, I don't mind, but my mom could be coming in any minute now and how would we explain it to her." Moka responded with bit of a pouty look on her face and whispered sweetly in his ear, "But Tsukune ~ ~, it's been a while and it won't take long… "**_

Chapter 3: Late Introductions

Unbeknownst to them, Tsukune's mother WAS coming up the stairs and she was turning into a slightly nervous wreck, 'Calm… I have to stay calm. This is the first time my only son has brought a girlfriend home. I must treat her like an adult…' Just before she opened the door, Kasumi heard Tsukune saying, "…my mom could be coming in any minute now and how would we explain it to her." 'Oh lord, please don't let me walk in on them doing something…' She took a deep breath and said to herself 'Alright… Get yourself together Kasumi…' Kasumi opened the door and said, "Tsukune, the tea is ready…" Kasumi then happened to notice the somewhat intimate position her son and his presumed-to-be girlfriend were in.

When they noticed her presence in the room, they both looked as though they were about to jump out of their skin. "Um… I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Tsukune nervously tried to come up with an appropriate response, "Uh… Uh… W-we were just talking." After Kasumi had set the tea down on Tsukune's desk she acted as though she had just realized something. "Oh, I just remembered. I don't believe I caught your name on the way in dear." Moka, realizing that she hadn't, lightly smack herself on the forehead due to her moment of stupidity and proceeded to properly introduce herself, "I apologize for not introducing myself at the door, Mrs. Aono. I am Moka Akashiya. I'm in the newspaper club with Tsukune."

Kasumi was then mulling the information over in her head because something about that name seemed oddly familiar. 'Akashiya… I know I've heard that name somewhere before.' Then it came to her. "Oh, you're _that_ Akashiya, the one Tsukune always spoke so highly of whenever he would call home. I must say I'm a little surprised. When Tsukune said that you were strong when it comes to fighting, so I thought you were a…" Kasumi then happened to notice that both her son and her guest were getting a little red in the face, Moka due to learning that Tsukune was praising her to his mother on a more or less daily basis, Tsukune from having that fact revealed, in addition to the both of them being walked in on just moments before. She had to cover her mouth to stop herself from laughing, "Oh my… I think I've embarrassed the both of you enough already. Well, I guess I'll leave the two of you alone for now." Kasumi proceeded to leave the room but just before she closed the door she said, "Oh … One last thing Tsukune… When your father gets home we're going to need to have a little chat with you and your girlfriend."

End of chapter note: I wish to apologize about the brevity and the lateness of this chapter. However as I stated in the beginning of chapter author's note I just returned to my classes here at college and I haven't had much free time. So I found what seemed like a good spot for this chapter. Also I plan on having Inner Moka show up next chapter. So you have that to look forward to.


	4. Chapter 4: We Need To Talk

**Author's Note:** I would like to offer my sincerest apologies for not updating in such a long while. Many of you may have thought that this story was dead. To quote Kakashi Hatake, "I got lost on the path of life". College has kept me busy. I was also waiting for the most recent chapters of Season 2 to address some issues I was going to have with planning the plot.

I made a small reference to chapter 26 of Season II as to what Moka's personalities refer to each other as.

'Ura' = Inner Moka

'Omote'= Outer Moka

Disclaimer: _Rosario to Vampire_ is the intellectual property of Akihisa Ikeda and is licensed in the United States to Viz Media LLC. This story is for entertainment purposes only.

_**At the end of chapter 3: **_

_**Kasumi proceeded to leave the room but just before she closed the door she said, "Oh … One last thing Tsukune… When your father gets home we're going to need to have a little chat with you and your girlfriend."**_

Chapter 4: We Need To Talk

As they heard Kasumi's footsteps lessen in volume going down the stairs, Tsukune and Moka both let out a sigh of relief and fell back onto the bed. Moka was the first to speak, "Tsukune… Um, was what your mother said true…? You know about you telling her about me." Tsukune laughed sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head and said, "Well, yeah… It should be pretty clear by now that I love everything about you." Moka was biting her lip, trying to decide whether or not to ask this question, "I hope you don't mind me asking but like what?" "Well, you're intelligent, friendly, & kind. You stand up for your friends … and you're also very beautiful. Those are just some of the things I can think of from off the top of my head."

After hearing Tsukune compliment her like this, she started to get butterflies in her stomach. She wanted to kiss him again but then her rosario started glowing, indicating that her inner personality wished to speak with her. Moka then found herself within her mind-scape. _'Omote, I wish to speak to Tsukune. Could you ask him to remove the rosario?' _Omote was a bit hesitant about this, _'Um… You're not going to hurt him, are you?' _Ura shook her head and said, _'No, I do not intend to harm him. I only wish to speak with him. Also I believe he is calling you.' _

Tsukune was waving a hand in front of her face and saying "Moka, earth to Moka…" "Oh I'm sorry, Tsukune. I kind of spaced out for a moment." Tsukune seemed a bit unsure about her reaction, "Are you sure? Your rosario started glowing before you spaced out. It doesn't have something to do with your other self does it?" Realizing he'd hit the nail on the head, Moka decided to just get it over with, "Well, she wants to speak with you about something. I don't know what it is but she didn't seem angry. So if you would…" and she lifted up her rosario so Tsukune could remove it.

Tsukune was a little startled by this. 'Moka's other self wants to talk to me.' "Well, okay. Hopefully I'll be able to take it off." Tsukune then proceeded to gather up the strength he _thought _he would need to pull the rosario off. When he finally pulled on it, it came off so easily that the unnecessary force Tsukune had applied caused him to almost fall of the bed.

When Tsukune got back up he saw that Moka had already transformed but what surprised him the most was that other her physical appearance changing there was very little to no youki filling the room. He then quickly looked at the rosario in his hand while thinking, 'I don't think I'm ever going to figure this thing out.' Tsukune then decided to speak to Moka, keeping his tone respectful "So Moka-sa-" Just as he was about to ask her why she wanted to talk, Moka did something he never expected her, the inner Moka at least, to do. She pulled him into a forceful kiss. After she released his mouth, Moka grabbed his tie, pulled his face closely up to her own and looked him in the eyes with a deadly serious look. She then said, "Before this goes any further, there are some things _**I**_ need to know," while pointing towards herself.

Tsukune nervously gulped and proceeded to answer her, "Uh… well, like what?" Moka then cocked her head, smiled and spoke in a dangerously sweet tone, "For example, you said I was 'beautiful'. Were you referring only to my other self or to me as well?"

Tsukune smiled a little bit, 'So this is what she's worried about?' "Moka-san, I have said it before. You are you and that won't change, regardless of your personality. I know part of the reason you sealed this part of you away was because others found your power frightening but that power is also a part of who you are. I've learned to not be frightened by it when I see it, only … awestruck. However, you've had a hard time until recently of letting your guard down and learning to trust people because you don't let others push you around. Though considering what you've told me of your past, I don't blame you for acting the way you have."

For a second, Moka was left speechless but after she found her words she spoke again, "That's… a very … astute observation, Tsukune." She was very pleased with his initial response, so much so, that she had _**almost**_,"almost" being the keyword here, forgot to ask one other important question that had been gnawing at the back of her mind. "…Oh and Tsukune, there's one _other_ question that I've been wondering about. Do you also find our friends 'beautiful'?"

When she said this Tsukune's mind ground to a halt, 'Uh oh… How I can word this without making her mad?' "Well, I'd be lying if I said I didn't find them physically attractive…" As he said this, Moka started to tighten her grip on his tie but he continued speaking in addition to placing one of his hands softly on her own, "I also consider them to be very dear friends… but… that being said, you are the only woman I've ever felt this way about."

Moka was having her own personal little victory party in her head due to this piece of information, though she would never admit it to Tsukune of course, at least not this side of her. "Well, that still leaves us with to how to deal with this situation with your mother & father. I'm assuming this 'chat' will involve them telling us we need to be 'responsible young adults'," rolling her eyes and making air quotes as she said this. Tsukune nodded his head in agreement, "Knowing my mom that's likely what she wants to talk to us about."

Kasumi Aono was sitting in the living room with a small grin on her face. She just had to shake her head & and laugh at what she had caught her son in the middle of, "He's grown up so fast. It seems like just yesterday that he was still in kindergarten and now he's finally brought a girl home." Kasumi then went to pick up the phone to call her husband.

Akio Aono was just your average Japanese "salary-man". He worked in an office building full of cubicles for an accounting firm. "Somebody has to keep the books straight. It might as well be me," is what he told people when asked about his career. He'd always been good with math and kept his own finances in very good order, talents that lent themselves very handily to his profession. However, at the moment Akio wasn't focusing on that at the moment as he was heading home for the evening. He usually took the train to from work to a parking garage and then drove the rest of the way home.

Just before he got to the parking garage his cell phone rang. 'Hmm, oh it's Kasumi. It must be something important.' "Hi, honey. What's going on? …. Tsukune is home from school. Well, that's a bit odd. Hmm…, He brought a girl home, did he ... And you walked in on them with her on his lap. Well, he is getting to be that age… Yeah, we'll sit down and talk to them once I get in. See you soon, honey."

End of chapter notes: Once again I wish to apologize for this being extremely late in updating but I've been busy. I just wanted to get **something**_**, anything**_, out before year's end.

Youki = demonic energy

Akio was just a name I picked at random because I liked the way it sounded and the apparent listed meaning was pretty neat too:

From Japanese _昭 (aki)_ "bright" combined with _夫 (o)_ "husband, man", _男 (o)_ "male" or _雄 (o)_ "hero, manly" Bright man/husband.


End file.
